


Cockwarming Sam

by MarvelMaree



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25250725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelMaree/pseuds/MarvelMaree
Relationships: Sam Wilson/Reader
Kudos: 22





	Cockwarming Sam

  * You’ve been wanting to try it for a while but you never knew how to bring it up
  * You knew that he’d be down for it if you asked, you just didn’t know how
  * That was until the perfect opportunity presented itself
  * You had spent the night over his house, something that you had done many times but this was one of the first times that he woke up before you
  * When you got out of bed you headed to the bathroom to pee and brush your teeth then you headed to the kitchen where you saw Sam
  * He was sitting at the table in nothing but his boxers as he read the newspaper
  * He looked up when he heard you enter and beckoned you over for a kiss
  * ‘Morning, baby girl’ he mumbled against your lips
  * ‘Morning’ you said as you straddled his hips and deepened the kiss
  * You moaned when you felt his hands begin to guide your hips in a rocking motion over his hardening dick
  * You pulled back from the kiss, panting trying to calm yourself
  * 'Sam? Can we try something?’ You whispered as you ran your hands across his chest and stopping at the top of his boxers
  * 'I just - I just wanna feel you in me,’ you whispered before giving him another kiss
  * You felt his nails dig into your hips when your hand slipped into his boxers and stroked his length
  * He tapped your thigh and you hopped off him allowing him to pull his boxers down while you pulled your underwear off
  * When he sat back down he pulled you back onto his lap
  * You could feel his dick between you and you couldn’t wait to have it inside you
  * 'Take me in you,’ his voice rasped in your ear and you nodded
  * You raised your hips and held his tip at your entrance and slowly lowered yourself onto him
  * His hands gripped your waist as you sank onto him
  * You would never get enough of the way he filled you up
  * His jaw unhinged when you were fully seated on him and you had to try with all your might to keep yourself from moving
  * 'You feel so good wrapped around me, y/n,’ Sam mumbled against your neck as he placed open mouth kisses along your neck
  * You clenched your walls around him causing him to buck underneath you 'if you do that again, I’m going to fuck you right here on this table’ he warned
  * You let your forehead fall on his shoulder. You knew it would feel good, but shit you didn’t know it would feel like this
  * You two sat there for a few moments, both reveling in how each other felt
  * You were almost calm but you felt Sam’s dick twitch inside of you causing you to clench around him and before you knew it your back was on the table and Sam was hovering above you
  * 'You love testing me don’t you?’ He asked right before he pulled out and slammed back into you. His thrusts were brutal but you loved it.
  * You loved the feel of his hands on your body, the feeling if his teeth biting your skin, his dick inside you. All of it drove you insane
  * You arched your back as he brought you closer to the edge. His thrusts became faster the closer he got to his
  * Sam tried to hold on, but when you whispered his three favorite words, he couldn’t hold back
  * Feeling Sam cum deep in you sent you following him over the edge
  * He didn’t cum in you often, but when he did the feeling never ceased to amaze you
  * When the two of you finally caught your breath, you noticed that Sam was still hard and inside you
  * It was going to be a very eventful day




End file.
